


it's a beautiful sky

by chennieforyourthoughts



Series: there's a moon like you [1]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fanboy Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Fanboy Park Minkyun | MK, KCON, Lee Minhyuk is Dramatic, M/M, Poor Gunhee really got the short end of the stick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chennieforyourthoughts/pseuds/chennieforyourthoughts
Summary: Because now there was a lake spilling across his ribs, deep and wide and endless blue, all blue.Or, Lee Minhyuk takes two of his (truly terrible, oh-so-disrespectful) younger friends to Kcon and accidentally meets six (well, seven) of his soulmates.





	it's a beautiful sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinevernight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinevernight/gifts).



> [(Fanfic Disclaimer + More ♥)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chen_CHING/profile)

There was a cat in the club.

No, not an _actual_ cat, Minhyuk reminded himself, _just a man who looked like a cat._

Cat-boy was at the bar, the color of his freshly dyed hair indistinguishable in the dark interior and neon lights of the building. But his gaze never wavered, and Minhyuk could feel his eyes on him as he danced.

Therefore, he wasn’t caught off guard when someone stepped up behind him. He hadn’t had anything to drink, not wanting a possible hangover while in a foreign city on vacation with two decidedly younger friends, and was able to shift so he could see the stranger.

It was _not_ cat-man, much to his surprise. But the man looked familiar in an odd way, a way which had Minhyuk quickly glancing around him for wherever Minkyun and Gunhee had disappeared to. True to form, neither of his companions were in sight. _Get back to the hotel safely, and for God’s sake keep your phones intact and on you this time,_ he attempted to telepathically force into their minds.

Minhyuk watched the new man who was watching him and thought back earlier in the day— had he perhaps run into him at KCon?

No, it wasn’t that, but when the stranger smiled at him Minhyuk found himself renaming him. _Lion-man,_ as something in it reminded Minhyuk of cat-boy at the bar.

Speaking of cat-boy, he was nowhere to be seen.

“May I dance with you?” Lion-man’s voice was higher than Minhyuk expected given his build, but it was surprisingly fitting.

“Of course,” Minhyuk replied, because it wasn’t every day he had the chance to get out and meet a stranger as handsome as this one.

“I’m Hoseok, by the way,” lion-man told him in-between their second and third songs, and Minhyuk made some sort of noise in the affirmative.

“Minhyuk.” Hoseok’s smile was less predatory this time, softer and almost sanded-down, but before Minhyuk could respond with a, “nice to meet you,” someone else beat him to it.

“Well then, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Minhyuk.”

From around Minhyuk’s other side stepped cat-boy— no, cat- _man,_ because his legs were actually _skyscrapers, was he a model or something?_ He came to stand next to Hoseok, and Minhyuk was becoming more and more wary with each passing moment.

“Minhyuk, this is Hyungwon.” And there, _there_ it was— Minhyuk knew them, and he knew how he knew them.

“Monsta X,” he breathed, and Hyungwon and Hoseok’s mouths quirked up in matching smirks. “I have to go.” And he did— Minhyuk was halfway through the crowd and most of the way to the door by the time they processed his words.

“Oh man,” Hoseok exhaled as he watched the crowd reassemble in the exiting man’s wake.

“Hoseok,” Hyungwon said, voice tense with something even Hoseok couldn’t recognize. “Your shoulders.”

Above the very tallest branch of the tree spreading its leaves and roots across Hoseok’s back, above the familiar tabby cat, a blue sky had settled.

 

• • •

 

Upon waking to find twenty-one unread text messages from Minkyun, three missed calls from Gunhee, and his memories utterly intact, Minhyuk couldn’t help but mourn that he _hadn’t_ gotten wasted. At least maybe then he wouldn’t have to remember that the people he was going to watch tonight— and had paid good money to see— had danced with him. _No,_ that was not a good thing.

And, as he realized upon dragging himself into his hotel room bathroom to shower and catching a glimpse of something unnatural out of the corner of his eye, had ended up being _soulmates_ with him. Because now there was a lake spilling across his ribs, deep and wide and endless blue, all blue. It winked at him in the mirror, taunting him, and Minhyuk gave a sigh of despair as he realized that it would show through the outfit he had brought for today.

Much to his disappointment, a warm, supposedly relaxing shower did nothing but make him more anxious. So Minhyuk pulled his clothes on, did his hair and makeup, and was out the door with the few belongings he was taking to the festival in record time.

Minkyun and Gunhee were waiting for him outside, and both looked infuriatingly unaffected by the drinks they’d had the night before. ( _Although that could just have been the result of good foundation work,_ Minhyuk noted _.)_

Minkyun, more aware and certainly livelier than his companion was that morning, noticed the blue first. “Hyung,” he gasped, eyes glued to the dark patch under Minhyuk’s white shirt. “Did something happen last night?”

“Oh my god, did you get punched? Are you okay? Do you need me to call an ambulance?”

“Both of you, calm down. I’m alright— look.” Minhyuk pulled his shirt up and pushed his coat back, revealing the water that had pooled on his skin, close to his heart.

Minkyun practically did a happy dance in the elevator. “So who is it, Minhyuk hyung? Can I text them?”

Minhyuk swallowed, mind working frantically. “His….. his name’s Hoseok. He’s here for KCon as well.”

“OHMYGOSH, that’s so cute, you two will be the cutest soulmate couple at Kcon! Ever!”

“Listen, I’m taking you two out to breakfast because we have to have a group discussion. Now, don’t complain— hyung’s paying.”

 

The trio found themselves in a café in downtown Los Angeles, watching crowds of people and cars stream down the boulevard outside. “Let me get this straight,” Gunhee said, brow furrowed in either irritation or shock. “You told us your soulmate is some dude named Hoseok, when in all actuality it’s _Lee Hoseok of Monsta X?”_

“Who may or may not be soulmates with the rest of the group? I mean, _look_ at the size of the mark he has— it’s far too large to be from a single person.”

“Yes, it’s Lee Hoseok.”

“Hyun _gg,”_ Minkyun whined, poking at Minhyuk with his pointer finger. “Why do you look so sad?”

“Because it won’t work. He’s an _idol,_ and like you said, he probably has his group for soulmates as it is.”

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t give it a try. Pardon me, but may we take this other end of the table? All the others are full.” Six newcomers had arrived in time to hear the tail-end of the conversation. Minkyun froze and almost forgot to swallow the orange juice in his mouth before breathing.

 _“Yes,”_ he said, successfully not sounding crazy enough to scare them off while controlling his internal screaming. Minhyuk was very proud— that was more than he could do at times, as evidenced by last night. Sure enough, the six pulled over chairs and joined them.

They learned (well, Minkyun already knew, but the others did not) that the redhead on the end was Hyojin, the one next to him was Changyoon, the one on his other side was Seungjoon, the one next to Seungjoon was Minseok, the curly-haired boy seated by Changyoon was Yuto, and the final one seated directly next to Minkyun was Jaeyoung. As the new group ordered, Minkyun exchanged a word with Minhyuk.

“They have so much _energy,”_ Minkyun commented, voice barely concealing his awe.

“You fit in well,” Minhyuk responded, and Minkyun turned one of his blinding full-teeth smiles on him. Next to him, Jaeyong scrambled for the water he had been given. “Are you alright, Jaeyong-ssi?”

“I’m fine, thank you Minhyuk-ssi.” They hadn’t asked ages yet, but Minhyuk knew from Minkyun (‘s intense screaming about ONF in the past) that he was their elder, while Minkyun was between Jaeyong and Yuto in age.

Minkyun reached for one of the unclaimed waters in the center of the table as Yuto did the same, seeking to pass the time before their food arrived. They ended up picking adjacent glasses, and as they raised them to move them to their respective places their knuckles collided.

Color raced up Minkyun’s arm, deep purples and magentas and snow whites, the hues of which he had never seen before. His hand shook as he set down the glass. A respective splash of yellow travelled onto Yuto, and the ice rattled in his water.

A Japanese plum bloomed as the sun rose.

“And that’s our cue to leave,” Gunhee announced, his chair scraping on the floor as he stood. He and Minhyuk quickly said their goodbyes and left their phone numbers with Hyojin under the knowledge that they would be distributed by him or Minkyun, although the latter seemed unlikely given how fascinated their friend was by his new colors. “Congrats, guys!”

 

• • •

 

“I’m starting to think that Kcon may have been the best idea you have ever had, hyung,” Gunhee told Minhyuk when they reached the hotel again. “But that also means we have to wait until Minkyun tells us what he’s going to do to get to event before we can leave.”

It was barely two minutes later when Minhyuk’s phone buzzed with an incoming message from an unknown number. “’Hello, Minhyuk,’” Gunhee read. “’This is Hoseok— Kim Hyojin gave me your number. I would very much like to talk to you, but if you are uncomfortable and wish to ignore our marks I will respect that. Thank you, Lee Hoseok.’ Wow, he wrote back!”

Minhyuk’s eyes narrowed and his finger hovered over the corner of the screen before Gunhee caught on to what he was doing and grabbed ahold of it. “Lee Minhyuk, if you press delete, I will personally skin you alive.” Gunhee lowered Minhyuk’s arm with a sigh, and Minhyuk thought of responses to both him and Hoseok.

“Fine. But you’re coming with me.”

 

“Minhyuk, for the last time, _you look good._ Now stop messing with your hair or the gel will stop working.” Minhyuk removed his fingers from where they had been running through his hair and dropped them to drum a rhythm on the taxi door instead. “Remember, you’re already soulmates? So it doesn’t matter how you look, it’s meant to be.”

“Things don’t always work out like in the movies, Gunhee,” Minhyuk sighed, and Gunhee shook his head.

“No, but it wouldn’t kill you to think like that for a little while. Just…. if you don’t try, nothing will happen and nothing will get better.”

_Darn his observant dongsaengs. Hadn’t he just said that Minkyun was the observant one, anyways?_

So it was that Minhyuk found himself being directed backstage by a kindly staff member who took him all the way to the greenroom. Once there, he found himself facing thirteen people, including the two whom he had (unfortunately) met in the club the night before.

“Minhyuk-ssi,” Hoseok greeted, and his relief flooded the room to the brim.

“Hoseok-ssi,” he responded with a nod in his direction. “Hyungwon-ssi.”

“Hello Minhyuk-ssi, I am Hyunwoo.” The leader— Minhyuk recognized him now— rose to shake his hand.

And as he did, an _irohamomiji_ spread its first leaves.

“Oh!” someone on one of the couches exclaimed, and it passed around the room in many voices. The maple’s flaming leaves were discernable even through the fabric of his shirt (he really should have picked a thicker shirt, Minhyuk thought, but hindsight’s 20/20), the mark vibrant against his skin.

“Well, now you have to see who _else_ you’re soulmates with! Because Hyunwoo hyung has so many, it is never clear who else his will end up having.”

Minhyuk steeled himself and went around the room as more colors decorated his body. “Don’t worry, those are remnants of Hyunwoo’s soulmate marks that aren’t shared,” Jooheon told him, and he’d heaved a sigh of relief. It turned out that it was not just Monsta X Hyunwoo was marked for— he carried a mark for all seven of the GOT7 members as well. “Those ones will have a kind of…. halo around them, and although you aren’t full soulmates you generally experience greater compatibility with these removed soulmates.”

“And they’re referred to as such because they’re once removed from you?”

“Exactly!”

A tabby cat prowled into the space on the lake’s shore underneath Hyunwoo’s tree, where it sat and began grooming its face. Minhyuk, upon seeing it in the mirror, decided that it was a very good representation of “Hyungwon’s soul.” Two koi appeared, one silver with hints of black and one orange and white, and swirled around each other. “It’s like Jooheon and Changkyun when they’re writing lyrics,” Jackson told Minhyuk, who hummed in understanding. Then, finally, came Kihyun’s moon. It hung low over the maple tree, and at the moment it was full.

“Does it follow the lunar cycles?” Minhyuk questioned, and Kihyun shook his head.

“Only sometimes. Most of the time it reflects how I’m feeling, like most soulmate marks.” Minhyuk looked at it in the mirror again and tried to decipher it. “Right now, it’s full because we’re all together. It’s never been so before— no matter how happy I was, there was always a piece of it missing.”

“What was that?”

“It was you, Minhyuk.”

 

• • •

 

Minkyun traced the moon hanging low and the sun hanging high on Minhyuk’s back, searching the details in awe. “Yah, that tickles,” Minhyuk hissed, and Minkyun giggled.

“Sorry, hyung. So the moon’s Kihyun hyung, right?”

“That’s right.”

“So then who’s the sun? One of the 7, right, because it has a halo?”

“Yes, it’s Youngjae actually. The reason it has a brighter halo is because he’s soulmates with both Hyunwoo and Kihyun.”

“Then who’s the full stars? I already counted six full marks.”

“The _what?”_

Sure enough, Minkyun was right. There was a patch of shooting stars in-between his moon and sun, and they weren’t haloed. So Minhyuk did what every rational person would do: _freaked out._

“So, Hyunwoo, you’re telling me the stars are from GOT7. And that they’re _Bambam’s_ stars?”

“Oh my god,” Minkyun cackled, and from the desk Gunhee joined in.

“Well,” Minhyuk shrugged after he hung up, “looks like they truly do belong to one Kunpimook Bhuwakul.”

“Kcon was seriously the best idea you’ve ever had,” Minkyun howled, and Minhyuk rolled his eyes.

“That’s what I told hyung, too!”

“Shoo, you two. Go bother your boys, Minkyun.”

“Such disrespect for the men who are responsible for you meeting your soulmates!”

“Well, let’s not forget who paid. And who always pays.”

On their way out, Minkyun paused Gunhee and leaned back into the doorway. “Hey, hyung! You know what, I think you and Bambi will work, after all.”

“Aw, thank you Minkyun-ah!”

“Because you’re both too loud!”

Minhyuk groaned, dropping his phone onto the bed with a bounce. “That was literally one time.”

“And that one time was last night when you two were playing a very outrageous game of Cards Against Humanity, so I’m going to visit my boys and hopefully be able to _sleep,_ thank you so much.”

“So much for them ignoring it,” Minhyuk sent to the group text, and was immediately flooded with responses.

“Trust me, they’ll do worse.”

It wasn’t even an hour later when Gunhee came storming back into Minhyuk’s room, bemoaning horrible friends and young love.

 


End file.
